The Last Hour
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Short Story - Kurt & Blaine are now old and living together in an old peoples home. Our story picks up when Kurt is in hospital after collapsing and he doesn't have long left.


Blaine rolled over expecting to find Kurt on the other side of the bed but it was empty and cold. It had been this way for the last 3 days now. Blaine sighed for a second before placing himself back slowly and looking at the ceiling tiles. His back was hurting but he didn't care, nothing mattered to him anymore. He heard a knock at the door, every part of him wanted to tell them to go away but he just stayed silent.  
"Good morning Blaine." A woman wearing a white jacket came in. Blaine knew this woman, it was Joy his nurse, and she was always here to greet him in the mornings. He sighed as he slowly turned back on his side ignoring the pain that just shot up his back.  
"Blaine I know this is hard for you..." She said as she walked over to him.  
"You know nothing" Blaine shouted back at her making her jump on the spot. He hadn't wanted to scare her but he was terrified himself.  
"I know your scared Blaine of course you would be, but you need to stay strong for both your sakes." See said as she walked over to his window and opened the curtains letting in the sunlight blinding Blaine.  
"You can't stay in bed all day. Listen I'll go and get your breakfast and you can have it in bed." She said as she finished tying off the curtains so they wouldn't fall back. Blaine sighed as she left the room. He could see Kurt's picture on the bedside table of their time in high school. That had been such a long time ago now and he was sure all their teachers and fellow students were most surly already dead. He raised himself up so he was leaning against the headstand, looking into the mirror that was facing the bed. Who was the old guy staring back at him that he didn't recognize? His black hair was now white as snow and his face was covered with winkles. He turned his head away not wanting to see himself anymore as it was just a painful reminder. He picked up the photo at the side of the bed and looked it. It was his and Kurt's prom picture, the one on the dinosaur. The boy's hair was puffy but he didn't care because he was with the person he loved and that's all that mattered. He heard the door open again and the women pushed the door open with the side of her arms while holding a tray with had legs under it.  
"You're up." She said as she shut the door behind her and placed the tray on Blaine's lap. He looked down to see what his breakfast was this morning. Bacon, eggs, toast not the normal porridge they normal gave them. He quickly grabbed his knife and fork and dug in. Every bit tasted like heaven. He missed this, ever since moving into this nursing home they had been put on a strict healthy diet which Blaine hated.  
"I guessed you wanted cheering up" Joy said as she went to leave the room.  
"Wait...please" Blaine said as he looked at her. He said as he put down his knife.  
"I don't want to be left alone." He picked up his picture and looked back at it.  
"Of course." Joy replied as she pulled up a chair and sat by him. Blaine then pasted Joy the picture and see looked at it eyeing the people in the picture then back at Blaine.  
"Can...can I see him today?" Blaine stuttered dreading what the answer would be. He hadn't seen him since the night of his collapse. It was killing him to know he was in a hospital somewhere all alone and most probably dying. Joy looked at him, sighing. She didn't know if he was health enough but she could see how much it meant to him.  
"Actually I was going to tell you after your breakfast but we are taking you up to the hospital for a few hours. Your family are up there with him at the moment but I'll take you to meet them, bring the picture with you." She said as she moved over to him and grabbed his left hand.  
"Really?" Blaine asked as he watched her place the photo slowly back down on the table.  
"Yep after you have eaten we will get you ready and then head down." This triggered some kind of feeding frenzy in Blaine as he tried to eat as quickly as he could.  
"Wow slow down there mister." Joy laughed.

Blaine was helped out the car and placed into a wheelchair. He had changed into some gray trousers and a red jumper over a white shirt with a blue bowtie and his hair was gelled back. He hated wheelchairs manly due to the fact it made him feel his age. It was reminder and he hated it. He was rolled into the hospital into the reception area, the bright lights shining in his eyes.  
"Grandpa Blaine" Blaine heard as he slowly turned his head to the side to see a little girl around 7 or 8 running towards him. The sad look on his face was now replaced with a massive grin.  
"Alice!" Blaine said in the same happy tone as her.  
"Hey Dad" Said another voice of a man who looked the spitting of Blaine join them. Blaine looked up at the tall guy who he know hadn't gained his height trait.  
"How's Kurt?" Was the only thing that left his lips. He let the little girl sit on his lap as they started rolling him again. Blaine started to play with the little girls pony tails making her laugh.  
"His very sick, they say..."  
"Alex?" Blaine replied as he felt the guy come to his ear to whisper in it so Alice wouldn't hear.  
"He doesn't have very long, a few days max." Alex said as Blaine's heart dropped, but he carried on playing with the girl's hair. He was slowly brought into a room which was filled with all his family. He was brought right to the side of the sleeping Kurt. Kurt had wires going in and out of his body and machines were bleeping, the noise was so loud it hurt his head. The first thing he did was grab his hand before whispering.  
"I'm here my love. I promise I won't leave your side." Alice turned to look behind her, for the first time she saw her grandpa crying.  
"Don't cry Grandpa." She said as she turned herself around and hugged him.  
"I'm sorry." He said as his family watched him, chatting to themselves. Alice released him from his hug before jumping off his lap. She quickly ran round the bed leaned over and spoke in Kurt's ear just enough for Blaine to hear.  
"Grandpa Kurt, his here wake up. I told you he would come." She said as she moved back to show a waking Kurt. Blaine moved himself forward. He could see how pale Kurt was as he had a tube going up his nose helping him to breath. He had never seen him so lifeless.  
"Blaine?" Kurt whispered as he blinked his eyes so they would adjust to the bright lights.  
"I'm here, I'm here" Blaine said as he looked back at his family. They had all got his idea just by looking at him. His son slowly came over and helped him out of his chair and walked him over to the other side of the bed, helping him get on. He adjusted himself so there was room between him and Kurt while Alex pulled up the bar so he wouldn't fall off.  
"I think we should let them be" Suggested one of the people as they all agreed in agreement. They all went up and said there goodbyes before leaving the room.

Now it was only Kurt & Blaine alone. The oxygen and heart monitor machine was the only thing making a noise. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again. It was very cold sending shivers down his spin.  
"I'm close." Said Kurt quietly, moving his head to look at Blaine.  
"Please don't say that baby." He replied as he looked into his eyes. He knew he was right, Kurt's eyes that were once full of colour now were dull and almost lifeless. He felt his eyes begin to tear up, it was true, this was how their story would end. Blaine pulled out the photo from under his jumper, where he had kept it hidden.  
"Look what I've brought." He said as he placed it in Kurt's lap.  
"Our...our promo picture" Kurt said as he smiled and brought the picture up to his face.  
"We look so young don't we." Blaine laughed.  
"You still look as beautiful." Kurt said as he looked back at Blaine.  
"So do you."  
"Blaine" Kurt asked as he moved the hand holding Blaine's slightly.  
"Yes?"  
"Sing to me...like you used to." Kurt pulled his free hand up and cupped Blaine's face.  
"What do you want me to sing?" Replied Blaine as a bunch of memories replayed in his brain.  
"Remember when we first meet?"  
"Of course on the staircase at Dalton, you were spying for New Directions. I remember you asked for some help and I turned around to see the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life." Blaine laughed.  
"You took me on that short cut..."  
"Kurt...I lied it wasn't a short cut I..I just wanted to be with you and I needed an excuse so I took you the long way round." Blaine confessed.  
"I know, I worked it out on my first day as a student at Dalton." Kurt laughed as he continued.  
"Do you remember the song that you sung that day?"  
"Yes it was Teenage Dream"  
"Sing me that" Kurt replied as he felt an arm around his shoulder as Blaine moved him so he rested on his chest. Blaine could feel Kurt begin to shake they both knew this was the end, the last few minutes and it terrified them both knowing that they would be separated.  
"We will meet again Blaine." Kurt said as his breathing became more difficult.  
"I know I'm just scared of you leaving me, I can't live without you." Blaine replied now letting his tears fall.  
"Come with me" Kurt replied as he looked back up feeling the tears falling on his chest. Blaine nodded as he started to sing.  
"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, You think I'm funny" Blaine sang trying not to lose his voice in the sobs.  
"When I tell the punchline wrong, I know you get me, So I let my walls come down, down" Kurt spoke the line. They both looked at each other as Kurt's eyes started to get heavy. He knew he would be gone any second.  
"Before you met me, I was alright but things, Were kinda heavy..." Blaine bent over as he slowly kissed Kurt on the lips for the last time.  
"I..I..Love You Blaine" Spoke Kurt as he closed his eyes.  
"I Love you to" Blaine said as he cried, he felt Kurt become still. He was gone, he pulled him closer. His tears were coming down harder and he found it hard to sing let along speak. With his last few breaths he whispered in his ear.  
"You brought me to life, Now every February, You'll be my Valentine... I love you Kurt." Said Blaine as he closed his eyes, letting his body go.

The nurses rang back in the room after there alarm went off. Joy followed them as she saw Blaine holding Kurt. Alice ran just behind her but she made sure she didn't see anything. She watched as the doctor's did their checks. After she walked back to the waiting room, followed by the doctor.  
"I'm so sorry but they have both gone." The Doctor announced to the room.


End file.
